Darkness Lights My Way
by Singe-dreams
Summary: YYHIY cross over. What is Kagome? Something happened in her past and now she's running from something in her future. But how can you run from something that hasn't happened yet? Who's shadow lurks waiting for their chance to strike? Just read the sto
1. Chapter 1

New story, new story. First chapter up and ready for inspection my good men and women. Hehehe, couldn't resist ^_^. Seriously though please read and tell me what you think. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Standing outside in a small clearing in a forest looking up towards the sky is a dark figure. The slight fog in the air obscures the figure's outline, but on closer inspection the figure takes form. It is a girl with long raven black hair down to the middle of her back is wearing jeans and a dark blue tank top. Her feet are bare allowing her toes free movement in the grass. She has her eyes closed with her head tipped up to feel the soft misting rain on her face. Her clothes are soaking wet, evidence that she has been standing outside for a long time. She sighs and opens her eyes. Soft and sad chocolate brown eyes peer into the darkness above her head.  
  
'I love the rain. It makes me feel that I'm not alone, as if I have someone who understands my pain watching over me.' She thinks.  
  
One lonely tear slips down her face and she makes no move to wipe it away.  
  
She turns and walks away fading into the darkness beyond the clearing. She walks slowly knowing exactly where to go. Every week she visits the clearing that seems so beautiful but it always haunts her in her memories.  
  
Ahead a tall wall looms above her. Effortlessly she jumps over the top and lands in the training grounds below. There is a two story house in front of her. Trees surround one side of the house. She walks to the trees, climbs up one, and jumps into an open window on the second story. Once in her room she changes into a baggy gray shirt and short gray shorts (pajamas). She listens to the noises that that the house makes. Upon closer hearing she notices soft footsteps walking around downstairs.  
  
'Genkai works too hard. She should get some sleep.' She thinks with a sigh. (Very sorry that I'm not sure how to spell the name. Don't worry though I'll find out.)  
  
Thinking about her past she sits down on her bed and pets a small black wolf cub sleeping next to her pillow.  
  
'My past was horrible, but my future might not be that bad living here.'  
  
A soft smile graces her lips as she falls to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter is here read and review please. Hey people, do you want me to reply to review in my stories? Just wondering. Well you can answer when you review to this chapter. ^_^  
  
Just to make sure you understand my symbols:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
*Youko talking with Kurama*  
  
~*telepathic talking*~  
  
~action~ example: sweat drops, sighs, grimaces, etc.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ for the beginning and ending of the chapter to separate author notes and stuff.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ for scene changes and time changes (I'll tell you how much time passes and where they are and stuff like that.  
  
Okay, back to the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A scream erupted from the small two story house. It came from an open window facing the backyard training grounds area. Loud slams and banging are heard from inside. A small kitsune runs quickly out of the room, down the stairs and outside. An angry and wet Kagome follows the kit swearing and making death threats.  
  
"Shippo! I told you not to dump ice-cold water on me in the mornings anymore! Get back here you little fox!"  
  
"No way am I getting within arms reach of you Kagome! I like being alive, and having all my body parts!"  
  
The two run out the front door not noticing the group of guy walking up the shrine stairs to get to the front door. Shippo sees the guys first and momentarily forgets about the angry Kagome chasing him. He stops giving Kagome a chance to grab him by his tail.  
  
"Got ya! Now you have to go clean my room and get all the water dry. Extreme punishment will commence and you will remember not to pour water on me."  
  
She walks back inside with the kitsune in her grasp. The boys just stand in shock.  
  
"What a way to start the morning." Says one of the guys. His hair is black and slicked back. He is wearing jeans, a white t-shirt, and white shoes.  
  
"Shut up you stupid human." Says the man with spiked black hair. He is wearing all black clothes and a white headband around his forehead.  
  
There are two other guys. One has long red hair, emerald eyes, and is wearing a green shirt and jeans. The other has orange hair and is wearing a blue shirt and jeans.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before the guys go to the house.  
  
In the spirit world the small prince sits at his desk. Suddenly a huge amount of spirit energy is given off of a person in the ningen world.  
  
"Boton! Call the spirit detectives here now!" He yells to a girl with blue hair and a blue kimono.  
  
She is floating on an oar, but at the prince's call she opens a portal to find all the boys and bring them to the office.  
  
"Hey toddler, what is the problem now?!"  
  
"A huge amount of spirit energy has been given off be a person in the human realm. I want you to go investigate and find out who gave off the energy."  
  
"We can't investigate if we don't know where to go. But you don't have a place to start do you? All you have is the information, right?"  
  
"Actually Yusuke, I have the address right here." The prince says holding up some papers.  
  
The red haired guy takes the papers and reads the address. "But according to this, the energy was given off a Genkai's home."  
  
"Right Kuruma, but that isn't Genkai's energy. Someone else is at her house. Go find out who it is and what happened to make the energy go off. Boton, a portal please."  
  
Boton opens a portal to Genkai's house and the detectives are pulled through and land at the bottom of the shrine steps where Genkai lives.  
  
All four of the boys hear a scream come from inside the house. They rush up the stairs to help, but at the top of the stairs out of the house bursts a small kitsune. A girl follows the fox directly behind. When the kitsune stops to look at them the girl grabs it by its tail.  
  
The boys get a good look at the girl's attire and conclude that she was the one who screamed. Her tank top gray shirt and gray butt shorts (called that because if she bends over it shows her butt) are soaking wet. The material clings to her body as she moves. Her long black hair comes down to the middle of her back, and all of it is soaking wet.  
  
Her face is hidden and she walks away with the kitsune in her grasp.  
  
"Is it just me, or did she just not see us?" Asks Yusuke.  
  
"She say us, she just ignored us." Answers the spiky hair guy named Hiei.  
  
"Well that was rude of her." Says the orange hair guy named Kuwabara.  
  
"Lets go inside and talk to Genkai, shall we." Says the red head named Kurama.  
  
The boys walk inside the house and go to the kitchen. Genkai is there sitting at the table dinking tea while something cooks on the stove.  
  
"I wondered how long it would take Koenma to detect the energy here."  
  
"You know that someone is here with an enormous amount of spirit energy?" Asks Kurama.  
  
"Yep, and if you wait you can talk to the person when they come down to eat."  
  
Everyone goes into the living room to sit on the couches and chairs. The only one not sitting is Hiei, and he is leaning against the wall where he can see the stairs so that he will see anyone coming down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Now you can pick up the water all over the floor." She says to Shippo.  
  
"Buu...but, but, I don't want to."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have poured the water all over me this morning."  
  
She sets Shippo on the floor and goes to the bathroom to get dressed.  
  
She comes out of the bathroom dressed in tight, black, leather pants, a black tank top with fire all around the bottom that shows her stomach, black boots, and black gloves with the fingertips cut off. Around her neck she is wearing a chain necklace with a dragon pendent on it. Her hair is in a braid and wet down her back.  
  
She makes sure Shippo is cleaning and then smells her food cooking on the stove. Her stomach growls and she rushes down the stairs.  
  
The guys that were out in front on the steps are in the living room, but she rushes right by them and fixes her food.  
  
'Oden, oden, oden!' She chants happily in her head. She slurps the food up. She walks to the door and grabs her sunglasses from a table in the hallway.  
  
"Genkai, I'm going out." She says still refusing to look at the boys.  
  
"Wait for a minute, these boys would like to meet you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
I smell someone coming down the stairs. It is a girl. She smells like cherry blossoms and rain. I watch her rush into the kitchen. I know she knows that we are here.  
  
'Why doesn't she look at us?'  
  
She quickly eats her food and walks to the door. Though I don't want to admit it, her outfit makes her look very alluring as does her scent.  
  
Genkai tells her not to leave because we want to meet her, but still she won't look at us.  
  
Involuntarily I wonder what color her eyes are.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
I hear someone coming down the stairs. Youko's sense of smell detects cherry blossoms and rain. A girl comes down the stairs and goes into the kitchen. She never looks at us, but I get a chance to look at her.  
  
*Stop looking and go grab!*  
  
'I can't just go grab her.'  
  
*Why not?*  
  
'Your too impatient Youko. Get to know her before you start trying to touch her.'  
  
*I can get to know her as we mate.*  
  
'Youko, no!' Ties up Youko in a safe and throws him in the corner of the mind.  
  
'She does look rather good in that outfit though.'  
  
*Told you.* Came a muffled reply from inside the safe.  
  
~Sigh.~  
  
'What is wrong with her though, she hasn't looked at us since we came here.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Normal POV  
  
Kagome sighs and stands in the doorway with her head bent down. Her bangs cover the upper part of her face so that you can't see her eyes.  
  
"Kagome this is Kurama, Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara." Genkai says as she introduces them.  
  
'She never looks at us, yet she knows where we are. She nodded at each of us as Genkai said our names, but she never looked at us.'  
  
"Nice to meet ya'll. I'm Kagome. Can I go now Genkai? They have all met me."  
  
"Sit down girl, there is no where that you need to be that can't wait. This might be important."  
  
"I doubt it." She mumbles but still she moves into the room and leans against the wall opposite of Hiei.  
  
She puts on her sunglasses and waits with her head still bent.  
  
"Geez child, look at them. Their gazes won't kill you."  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea."  
  
"Kagome, you won't kill them either by looking at them. And take off your sunglasses."  
  
~Sigh.~ "Fine."  
  
She takes off her sunglasses and looks up. Gasps come from everyone in the room, even Genkai.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I like leaving cliffhangers, don't I? Hehehe. Well actually every ending to a chapter is a cliffhanger. Hhhmmmmmm... Oh well, next chapter is coming up soon. I have more time to write now that I have more free time. If you read my other stories you will know what happened that took away my free time for writing. Well, more free time now, nothing to worry about.  
  
Tune in next chapter to find out why everyone gasped. Even Hiei and Genkai who usually don't get surprised easily. ^_^  
  
Please read and review, I want to know that you want to read my story. Of course if you're reading this then most likely you read the chapter so please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Finally a new chapter! I'll still take any advice that any one would give me. Hopefully friendly advice.  
  
Does anyone mind if I don't answer reviews? I will if someone asks me a question that they want answered or I could just e-mail you. I was just wondering, tell me your preferences. Thanks, and now onto the next chapter of my story in which I own none of the characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome removes her sunglasses. Gasps come from everyone in the room as Kagome looks at them. Suddenly the spirit energy in the room rises and no one can tear their gazes away from Kagome's eyes.  
  
Her eyes are entirely back with a small blue swirl in the center where her pupils would be.  
  
As the energy continues to rise a form settles over Kagome's body. It is an overlay of a girl that looks exactly like her. Only the girl is wearing a white gown that touches the ground. It has black swirls running up and down the entire length. As the gown flows in the slight stir of the wind in the room, the light reflects on the swirls creating the illusion of black water sparkling and flowing on her body.  
  
Black waist length hair twirls around her head framing the same eyes shining on Kagome's face.  
  
And as everyone continues to stare two wings seem to sprout from the ghost form overlaying Kagome. The wings grow and expand to reveal black angel wings with silver tips. Spread out the wing cover the doorway that Kagome is leaning near and most of the wall creating a large wingspan.  
  
As quickly as it appears though, the overlay vanishes and with it gone the energy level decreases.  
  
Kagome replaces her sunglasses on her face just as Shippo and the wolf cub run into the room. They both run to Kagome and make sure that she is alright.  
  
"Kagome, what happened?! Are you okay? I felt incredible power come from here! Are you okay?" Shippo asks anxiously  
  
He sniffs her then climbs up to sit in her arms.  
  
"Yes Shippo, I'm fine. Nothing horrible happened." She says as she cradles Shippo to her.  
  
The wolf cub also sniffs Kagome. It glances briefly at the other people in the room and growls softly. Turning back to Kagome it looks pleadingly up at her. Understanding she reaches one arm down to allow the wolf to climb up and perch on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine you two, nothing happened."  
  
They cuddle for another minute until Kagome sets Shippo on the floor.  
  
"Did you finish cleaning Shippo?" She asks smiling at him.  
  
"Hai!" He answers happily.  
  
"Then why don't you ask Genkai what she needs help with around the house or go find someone to play with, okay? I'll see you when I get back."  
  
"Alright Kagome."  
  
He rushes out the door to go out and play.  
  
Kagome turns towards Genkai.  
  
"I'm going out now, I'll be back before dinner." She says standing and waiting for Genkai's reply.  
  
"Alright Kagome." Genkai says still shocked at what just happened.  
  
Before Kagome leaves the room entirely Genkai calls out to her.  
  
"Kagome!" When Kagome turns her head slightly she goes on. "Why didn't you tell me you were losing control over your powers?"  
  
"Because I'm not losing control." She answers softly.  
  
A heavy silence fills the room with Kagome's absence.  
  
A loud roar comes from outside as a machine rumbles to life in front of the shrine. The boys run to the doorway to see what is going on outside. They see Kagome sitting on a black and red motorcycle revving up the engine. In her lap sits the wolf cub.  
  
"Come on Kage, hang on." She says to the wolf cub.  
  
"Like that mutt can understand her." Yusuke mutters.  
  
After he says that though the cub looks his way and growls as he settles himself securely in front of Kagome on the motorcycle.  
  
Wolf, girl, and motorcycle disappear through the forest surrounding the shrine as Kagome speeds away.  
  
The boys look at Genkai still sitting in the living room thinking about something.  
  
"Who is she Genkai?" Kurama asks.  
  
"Her name is Kagome. All that I know about her is her name and that she has an extreme amount of power."  
  
"What is wrong with her power?" Asks Yusuke. "And who is that stinking wolf she has with her?"  
  
"All I know is that her power keeps growing at strange times, almost like something is triggering it. And that wolf she has with her is named Kage. She found him in the forest and he has been with her ever since then. Almost never lets her out of his sights, very protective that wolf is. I wouldn't let her hear you call him any names, she is very protective of him as well."  
  
There is silence once more as everyone thinks about the small amount of information presented to them. They think of more questions to ask until Kurama begins to ask the questions that everyone wonders.  
  
"Where is she from though? How did she come to living here? When and where did you find her?" He asks sitting back down on the couch next to Genkai.  
  
Everyone takes their original seats on the chairs to listen to what Genkai has to say.  
  
"I don't know where she is from. It was two years or so ago that I found her walking in the forest. I had felt a sudden burst of energy coming from somewhere close by and I followed it to find her. She had a small wound on her back as if someone had struck her from behind."  
  
Memories floated to the surface of her mind as Genkai thought about the tale of how she had found Kagome injured and alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Flashback  
  
A sudden burst of energy shot through the air leaving electricity charged everywhere. It came from a clearing close to the shrine. I knew I had to see what was there to protect my shrine. I was also curious at the great amount of power that was suddenly here then gone.  
  
I silently walked through the forest searching for the source of the power. I came upon the clearing and saw a girl kneeling on the ground and holding herself up with her arms. She wore a red and black fighting kimono, black gloves with the fingers cut off, and no shoes. As I watched small drops of blood dripped from a gash in her back to stain the earth with their redness.  
  
Nothing strange seemed to emit from the girl except that as I approached while making no noise, she quickly brought her head up to look in the direction of my hiding spot.  
  
Her eyes held no emotion, not even the pain I knew she must be feeling for her back. She looked me right in my eyes though I don't know how she even knew I was there. No power radiated from her to tell me if she was youkai so I assumed she was not.  
  
"Come out, I know you are there and I don't feel like playing hide and seek right now." She said to me.  
  
I was still curious and I came out to speak with her and to cautiously offer my assistance with her injury.  
  
"I am Genkai, I have a shrine a little ways away from here if you would like to go and get healed."  
  
Silently she thought for a moment before getting up. I saw her grimace at the pain and walked forward to help her. She was no threat to me. Injured as she was, her movement was limited and it would take much more to kill me.  
  
"Let me help you." I said as I supported her under one arm careful of her injury.  
  
"Thank you." She murmured softly.  
  
I took her back to my shrine and cleaned her wound.  
  
"Why do you wear a fighting kimono? How were you injured?" I began to ask.  
  
"I am a fighter and I came her to eliminate an enemy, but they escaped and gave me this wound."  
  
I wanted to ask her what she was, but I didn't know how to phrase the question in case she knew nothing of youkai. She simply looked at me and smiled a small smile.  
  
"I am not youkai, but I do have power Genkai. I suppose I am simply not trained enough. I don't really wish to answer any more questions at this time though."  
  
I nodded in understanding, but I still wanted to know more about my strange guest.  
  
"Would you like to stay here with me and train yourself until you heal and become stronger?"  
  
I watched her think and finally nod in acceptance.  
  
"I would like that Genkai. Thank you." Before she fell asleep I heard her say, "By the way, my name is Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month later  
  
A month later Kagome was healed and training herself. Then every night I started to hear her leave the house and return minutes later. One night she came back with a wolf cub. It was hurt in his leg and she nursed it back to health and named it Kage. After that Kage became very protective of her. He never let her out of his sight for more than a few minutes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two months later  
  
Two months later Kagome rescued Shippo from almost certain death by a thunder youkai in the area. She protected him and they became very close.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End flashback and story telling.  
  
"Every day she becomes stronger and I notice her power increasing. She says everything is fine but I still worry." Genkai says and then sighs.  
  
"I never know what will happen with her around. Now lately she goes off for a few hours in the day to go somewhere and she never tells me where she goes." She finishes.  
  
"Make her tell you." Hiei says.  
  
"I could try, but it took me a long time to gain her trust and I know that given the slightest push she will take it away. I don't want to lose her friendship."  
  
"Don't worry Genkai. Koenma sent us here to help and we will. We will start by finding out where she goes everyday." Kurama says trying to comfort the old lady.  
  
From the shadows outside the door a little kitsune listens. No one knows of his presence because he cloaks himself away from all of their senses.  
  
'No one messes with Kagome. She's my mommy and no one sticks their nose where it doesn't belong in my moms business.'  
  
He runs out of the house unnoticed.  
  
'I need to find her and tell her.'  
  
He knows where she is because she told him in case of an emergency. She made him promise not to tell anyone, not even Genkai. Kagome is friends with the old woman, but telling her too much information might get her hurt or worse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm trying to keep the personalities a little along the same lines as in the anime, but I have made some changes. I'm not really sure how Genkai acts so I'm trying to get her personality to be close to the same as it should be, but I'm having some troubles.  
  
Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter and update, but I never had lots of time and I started a new fan fiction on singlespark. If you wanna go read it the website is kagsess.forsaken-dreams.org  
  
Please review this chapter so that I'll know if you people still want me to slowly but surely write more chapters. Please review, thanks.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm not sure what pairings I'm going to do for this story so if anyone has any ideas or favorite pairings I'd like to hear them. (And yes Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku all show up later in the story.) Please review to tell me a pairing, and to review my story. Thanks people and I look forward to hearing from you. ^_^  
  
Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people! I know what you're thinking, and you are wrong. I never forgot about my stories, I was just a little preoccupied with all the stupid testing they do in school. I just took the snapshot tests, which are test that don't count and I just think that's stupid of the school district to make you take a test for no reason. Oh well, its finished (until finals) and I can write my stories more now. If I can think of anything to write of course. ;  
  
That took a while for all the testing, now I have summer homework geez.  
  
Well here is the next chapter in the story as keeping up my side of the deal with chibi moon baby.  
  
Enjoy!   
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
Shippo races across the forest floor trying to get to his momma as soon as he can. He heard the strangers talking about finding out what Kagome is and he wants to give her warning before they do anything that gets her to reveal anything she doesn't want them to know.  
  
'I'm coming to tell you momma, I'll be there soon.' He thinks as he runs as fast as he can.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) ))))))))))))))  
  
;;With Kagome;;  
  
"Your late Kagome." Says a cold voice.  
  
"I ride up on my motorcycle after a week of not seeing you and all you can say is that I'm late. You need to get out more Sesshomaru." Kagome says still sitting on her motorcycle.  
  
She sets her helmet on the back of her motorcycle and watches Kage run around in the backyard of Sesshomaru's house.  
  
"I get out enough." He says with his nose turned up.  
  
Kagome looks at him wearing his old Feudal Japan armor. Then she looks at his house, or rather, his mansion.  
  
"I don't blame you for not going out much. If I had a house like this I'd stay home a lot too. Of course I might lose the armor."  
  
"Have you forgotten that we are practicing today? That is why you come here you know." He walks away towards the dojo in the back of his house.  
  
Kagome jumps up and races after him.  
  
"Yeah I know, but I just had a bad morning and I want to rest for a while first. Please can we wait until later to start training?"  
  
Sesshomaru throws a quick glance at the girl next to him that is giving him puppy eyes. She darts in front of him and stops him from walking anymore.  
  
"Pretty please Sesshy?" Big puppy dog eyes with small tears in the side of her eyes  
  
Sigh "Alright, but just for a while."  
  
"YEAH!!"  
  
Sesshomaru jumps a little into the air from the force of her yell, and watches as she runs into his house at a fast pace. Before she reaches the door though a little fur ball hurls itself into her and knocks her off balance. Sesshomaru runs to see what happened.  
  
"Shippo! What are you doing here?" Kagome asks her adopted pup sitting in her lap.  
  
"Mommy, mommy! Those men are gonna try and find out who and what you are. They said some toddler named Koenma sent them here to do a job and they're going to do it." Shippo says really fast.  
  
"Clam down pup, it's okay. They can't find out anything we don't want them to know." She says trying to calm her pup down by rubbing his head and gently rocking him in her arms.  
  
"Who are these men you speak of?" Sesshomaru asks Kagome.  
  
"They are visitors at the shrine, people that Genkai knows. They have an unusual amount of curiosity when it comes to people with high spirit energy." She answers.  
  
"You were being careless again."  
  
"I was not."  
  
"You were."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were too."  
  
"Was not."  
  
"Were t—" Blink, blink "I won't be drawn into a this childish argument."  
  
"You already were."  
  
Sesshomaru ignores her and holds out his hand to help Kagome stand.  
  
"Well, if you have people inquiring about you at the shrine, then you need to get your powers under better control."  
  
"I'm doing just fine." Pouts Kagome.  
  
"It's obviously not good enough. You improve quickly Kagome, but not quick enough."  
  
Sesshomaru walks into his house as Kagome fallows closely behind carrying Shippo in her arms. They walk to the back of the house to the largest wing. It's filled with rooms for fighting, concentration, and empty rooms for power training. Some rooms also hold a variety of weapons and extra miscellaneous things.  
  
Sesshomaru walks into one of the empty rooms and turns to Kagome. Quickly she stops so that she won't run into him.  
  
"I think it's time to start your training. If you can't fully control your power, you are vulnerable to outside attacks from your enemies. And you give these...visitors more chances to discover your secrets."  
  
She sets Shippo down and walks into the room around Sesshomaru.  
  
"Stay out of trouble Shippo, and keep out of the way."  
  
"Yes momma." Shippo says as he closes the door and sits down in front of it,  
  
"Now are you ready?" Sesshomaru asks her.  
  
"Nope, lets get started."  
  
The little dojo like room fills with the sounds of fighting as the training begins for the day.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( ((((((((((((((  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I have summer school work that needs to be taken care of and finished to keep the parents happy. I'm also working on a joint story with a friend of mine from this site, but she's grounded from the computer so we have to write it by snail mail. Obviously it's gonna take a while, oh well. Inuyasha is showing up in the next chapter and Miroku and Sango will be showing up in the chapter after that. Don't worry they will be in the story.  
  
One of my reviewers asked if this story had to do anything with either one of the animes in it, and yes it does as much as any other fanfic does. All the characters are in my story with as much of the same personalities as possible, etc, etc. If I answered your question wrong please review or e- mail me to ask again. I would hate to loose a reader because I answered a question wrong.  
  
Please review to let me know what you thought of this chapter, and I'm still taking pairing votes. Review, review, review, review, and thank you.   
  
Until next time my loyal readers. Love ya people! Please review. 


	5. Author note

Okay, I know you were expecting a chapter, but I'm having some difficulties. Unfortunately some of the symbols I use are not allowed on fanfiction anymore or something changed cause they're not showing up. If anyone can enlighten me about any new rules or something that I missed, I'd really appreciate it.  
  
It's gonna take a while longer for me to update, but I'm working on it. Hope I get the chapter up soon. Thanks for waiting patiently. 


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, no apologies, I will not apologize. Sniff sniff Okay...I'm SORRYI'MSORRYI'MSORRY! WAH!

Whew, another chapter, another fill in chapter, but it's a chapter and you must fill in some before you can continue the story. Blah blah blah, talking about it won't get the story written and if it's not written then no one can read it. So here's a new written chapter for you to read for your enjoyment.

Okay people you said you wanted a hint as to the pairing of this story so...this story is not a Kagome/Sesshomaru story.

Now onto the story.

* * *

;In the dojo;

'When is this going to end? Geez, I'm soooo bored.'

Shippo still sits outside of the door to the training room that Kagome and Sesshomaru disappeared into millions of hours ago, or so it seems. Kage sits lazily next to Shippo; only his ears move back and forth to listen for sounds.

Suddenly Shippo and Kage are tossed a little ways across the hallway as the door begins to lurch and tremble, a lot. Undistinguishable noises come from the other side of the jumpy door. Kage just settles back down against the opposite wall as Shippo cautiously tiptoes closer to the door.

THUMP!

Startled he falls back, turning on his stomach he listens to see if the door will jump anymore.

When no more sounds come from inside the training room he veerry slowly inches his way up to the door and leans his ear on the wood to listen.

After a moment of hearing no sounds and sensing no movement Shippo inches the extremely heavy door open with Kage's help.

'It looks different in here.' Shippo thinks, 'not as...neat.'

And he was right, the cases against the back wall are broken and glass is littered everywhere. Holes are in the walls, and cracks are seen that start at the bottom of the floor and lead up to the ceiling to stop at the center.

'Looks like the room is going to collapse, or maybe it already partly did.'

Bits of ceiling sit in piles everywhere and other pieces look about to fall at any moment.

Shippo walks into the room a little way and looks back at the door.

'So that' s why it was so heavy.'

Hanging suspended a few inches in the air is Sesshomaru with his claws in a tight grip on the edges of the door. His back is to the door so that he faces in and he is looking coldly at something across the room.

Following Sesshomaru's gaze Shippo sees Kagome leaning against the wall next to the shattered weapon cases. A dent in the wall above her hints to the fact that at one point Sesshomaru was not the only one suspended off the ground for a period of time.

Silence is the only sound in the room as Kagome and Sesshomaru glare at each other.

Undisturbed Kage walks over to his mistress and stands at her feet.

Letting go of the door Sesshomaru settles lightly on the floor and walks over to Kagome.

"You are improving."

"That's all you have to say? I blast you halfway across the room and almost bring down the building and all you have to say is that I'm improving."

"That is correct."

"You are a very snobbish demon Sesshomaru, but that's okay."

Kagome throws her arms around the demon lord's waist and squeezes him tightly then kneels down to let Kage climb onto her shoulders. She walks over to Shippo and looks down softly at him.

"Ready to go Shippo?" She asks him with a smile on her face.

"You bet, I'm starving and I'm bored."

Kagome chuckles softly as she picks him up, "then I guess we need to get you fed."

She turns around to face Sesshomaru only to stop suddenly with her nose inches away from his chest.

"You ever heard of personal space Sesshy?" Kagome asks him with her face still in his chest.

"Of course I have, have you ever heard of cleaning up after you make a mess?"

"Of course-oh."

She looks around the room giggling in embarrassment.

"Sorry Sesshy, I'll clean it up next time I come. If I don't leave now though I might not make it back to the shrine in time though."

"In time for what momma?" Shippo asks.

"I have to be around to find out if those guys at the shrine are really there to investigate me or if they're there for something else."

At the subject of the unexpected guests at the shrine Kage bristled his fur slightly and Kagome reaches up to smooth it back down.

"And you need to find a way to get rid of them."

"I'll try and find a way to get them away from me, but in the mean time I'll be careful."

"Good, now leave before I make up clean up this distasteful mess."

"Hai Sesshy, bye and see you soon." Kagome says rushing out of the room.

A few moments later he hears her machine start up and listens as it fades away.

"Be careful Kagome." He says into the emptiness that is left behind.

* * *

;Later with Sesshomaru in his study;

SLAM!

The front door slams shut and the echo is heard throughout the house all the way to the back where the study is on the second floor.

Footsteps move around curiously in the house below as another set move quickly up the stair.

"HI SESSHOMARU!" A young girl yells as she runs into the study and launches herself at him for a hug.

Sesshomaru adopted the girl a long time ago, and every week she goes out with Inuyasha so that Sesshomaru can train Kagome alone in the house with no one there to distract her.

"Hello Rin, how was your day with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asks the girl.

"It was fun, we went to the park and I got to play and run around." Rin replies excitedly with a huge grin on her face.

The other set of footsteps comes up the stairs as Inuyasha comes into the study with a slightly squishy sound every time he steps.

"Inuyasha are you wet?" Sesshomaru asks him.

"Keh." Is the reply, the one he uses when he has nothing else to say.

"Uncle Inuyasha fell into the pond when he lost his balance so now he's all wet." Rin says while giggling.

"So I see."

"What happened to the training room downstairs Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asks him.

"Someone came over this morning and we sparred, I have yet to clean the mess we made."

"Humph, alright. Well I brought Rin back and just wanted to say that I was going to go say hi to Kagome and wondered if you had anything you wanted to tell her."

"Tell her that I say hello as well."

"Alright," he says to Sesshomaru, then to Rin, "see ya next week kid."

"Bye uncle Inuyasha." She says and waves to him as she skips out of the room. "And tell Ms. Kagome that I say hi too."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stand in silence for a minute until Inuyasha turns and leaves.

* * *

;At Genkai's shrine;

Kagome rides up to the shrine with Kage and Shippo sitting in front of her on the motorcycle. She gets off and walks the motorcycle to the back of the shrine and props it against a tree.

"Time to go in and eat and maybe see if we still have visitors."

Kage growls and Kagome chuckles.

"Well, I can't very well kick them out Kage. It's not my shrine."

She bends down to pet him and he bumps her hand and purrs.

Kagome moves to go into the shrine but Shippo stops her with a tug on her pants.

"Momma, your shirt is ripped." He says pointing up to a small rip along the front of her shirt right above the hem.

"Damn, oh well that can be easily fixed."

A small blue light begins to glow around the rip as Kagome's eyes change colors to become slightly lighter. The rip repairs instantly, the blue light vanishes, and her eyes change back to their normal dark blue.

"That's better, time to go inside." She says smiling.

She walks in to see no one in the shrine.

"That's odd, hmmm... oh well, now I don't have to be bothered by anyone now."

She hums and walks up to her room. Taking off her gloves, boots, and socks she flops on the bed.

"Can't rest yet, I still have things to do."

#Sigh#

She turns on her radio and turns the music up loud and sets to work getting out her fighting kimono and sets to work repairing it.

"Never know when this might come in handy again."

* * *

Well there goes another chapter, finished and hopefully if you're reading this author thingy then you read the chapter. #Smile#

I was unsure of how to incorporate Rin into the story, but I wanted to so there she is. She's just too cute I had to put her in there.

Another non-pairing will be posted on the next chapter. Please be patient and wait for the next chapter to read it. I will update my other stories as soon as possible. Hopefully sometime between now and next weekend since I won't be home this weekend coming up. But never fear, I will do it...eventually. I really never mean to have such big gaps between the postings of my chapters so I need to work on that.

Please review, I mean it would be a shame to see such a lovely or handsome reader as yourself leave without leaving any trace behind.

Hmmm...okay maybe flattery doesn't work that well in a non face-to-face conversation, but I tried.

Please do review the chapter though.

Thank you! #Hugs#

Until next time, farewell glorious readers.


End file.
